starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Healers
Knowledgeable and kind, these equine treat sickness and wounds with natural remedies and magic. Overview Beginning as early as 13, Uncut foals looking to be healers will often work under experienced healers for many years before heading out n their own. During this time, these understudies are expected to work tirelessly at the techniques they are taught as well as memorize the many herbs and plants used to make medicines. Healer teachers are known to be rigorous in their training and thankfully so as equine lives hang in the balance. Once a healer graduates, they begin to start a business of their own, often starting out in their own neighborhood and moving outward. Dedication and skill are what seem to draw the most attention, and word of mouth brings in more business as time passes. Some healers who's client list extends past their abilities may team up with other healers or take on students to help even the workload. Healers in general are well known for their use of natural remedies/medicines and magic to heal their patients and while Blessings are a great asset to a healer it is not required to be skilled at their job. The use of yoga and meditation can often be found woven into a healers processes, often said to be a way to "keep a healthy body and mind." It is imperative that a healer has a vast knowledge of herbs and other plants, especially those that are edible and those that are not. From time to time, healers may find they specialize in an area of healing and begin to deal solely in it. Maternity care and midwives, medicines, wound care, and psychological health are all areas in which a healer may specialize but there are many more options available. Rank Levels * 25 AP| Your herd believes in you and your talent, despite you just starting out. Work hard and you will learn a lot in a short amount of time. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| Your skills are increasing with more and more horses coming to you for aid. It seems even though you are relatively new to the job, the rest of the herd trusts your judgment. For your work, a thankful patient gifts you a saddlebag. Receive one free saddlebag from the shop. * 75 AP| Gathering herbs in the depths of the underground can be quite difficult and often times, you find yourself buying them from traveling merchants in order to keep your stock in good supply. When you do venture out, you find you must walk a long way. +15 SP to Vitality or Agility. * 100 AP| You are widely known as an excellent healer and many horses flock to you with ailments or advice. It seems you have even become skilled as a nursemaid, and help with the delivery of several foals. Now doesn’t that make your job that much better? Receive a Level 2 Breimian Familiar (except rare) a helper in your future endeavors. Category:Ranks Category:Breim